


Pecados

by ImberNix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberNix/pseuds/ImberNix
Summary: Después de varios asesinatos y dado que a la propia policía parece no importarle, le confieren a Castiel la tarea de buscar al responsable, aunque se ve obligado a pedir ayuda a personas no tan comunes llevándose sorpresas en el proceso.—Fanfic AU crossover de época victoriana.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Pecados

Tadfield, Inglaterra, 1862.

Ver aquel cadáver me provocaba sensaciones de pena, pese a que el sepulturero había hecho bien su tétrico trabajo limpiándolo, cociendo las heridas que estaban en todos los lados (por lo menos los visibles) del cuerpo y adornándolo con flores. 

—Castiel, ¿Quién fue está vez? —se acercó Gabriel a mirar el ataúd, ni siquiera le recriminé por su falta de empatía, creo que simplemente se había acostumbrado y dada la situación no podía juzgarlo por ello.

No debería ser normal velar un cuerpo casi todos los días, no en estás circunstancias, por lo menos.

—Miguel —dije sin emoción aparente. Gabriel lo miró, viendo las heridas restauradas y asintió como si entendiera algo.

—Lo hizo el de siempre —asentí también aunque no sé si me vio. Decidí cerrar el ataúd, acariciando la madera en ella y despidiéndome en silencio. 

Los accidentes pasan, la gente se lastima, se enferma, fallece, y a pesar de saberlo, aquí estaba, lamentándome mientras tenía el deseo de conocer alguna manera de resucitarle.

Quizá si se lo pedía a Dios, ¿Él podría...?

Tocaron las puertas de la iglesia y eso fue suficiente para volver al ahora. Gabriel fijó sus ojos dorados en los míos una vez que volteé a mirarle, momento que también aprovechó para sonreírme y dar una palmada rápida en mi espalda. En su lenguaje sé que era algo como "Todo mejorará". 

Lo vi acercarse a las grandes y pesadas puertas principales de la iglesia, haciendo que el viento moviera su sotana negra al abrirlas, despeinando un poco su cabello dorado y un tanto más largo de lo que la sociedad permitía, lo que por supuesto le había traído algunos problemas. Entonces me sentí con un poco de esperanza, porque por lo menos él estaba bien. 

Seis damas y cuatro caballeros todos vestidos de negro, entraron a la iglesia después de ello haciendo sonar el eco del vacío lugar con sus zapatos, no veía los tacones altos de las señoritas por sus largos vestidos, pero los sonidos más notables coordinaban con sus pasos, diciendo que si, que sus pies estaban cubiertos. De entre los mencionados, solo destacaba un joven de clase media que iba descalzo.

—Padre —me saludó con beso en la mano como es la tradición al ver a un sacerdote, y ya que yo era uno. Todos me saludaban de esa manera, pero solo esta persona desorbitaba todo sentido con ello. De alguna manera, desde la mañana anhelaba aquel beso en el dorso de mi mano. 

—Dean ¿Y tus zapatos? —Sonreí amable, una sonrisa solo para él. Porque no había nada malo en una sonrisa.

—Padre, usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo, no puede traer zapatos nuevos a un entierro o el difunto podría venir por usted. Y como por ahora el único par que tengo es nuevo...

—Entiendo —la verdad no, nunca le encontraba lógica a las supersticiones. Pero me hacía gracia y ternura que Dean creyera en ello. 

Gabriel sin más demora nos llamó para llevar el ataúd hacía el pequeño cementerio que estaba justo detrás de la iglesia.

Nadie conocía a esta persona, la gente que había llegado eran devotos cristianos que se habían ofrecido para darle una digna sepultura. No era la única vez (por desgracia) que se ofrecían a ello, porque las víctimas eran siempre personas que nadie más conocía (recién llegados al pueblo, visitantes, en fin) de cualquier manera esta noche volverían a atacar a alguien y aunque nadie nuevo había llegado siempre se las arreglaban para asesinar a alguien a media noche.

Después de los rezos, mientras él sepulturero se encargaba de enterrar el ataúd en tierra y colocaba una campana atada en la muñeca del cadáver, por si llegaba a despertar (y yo anhelando escucharla repicar), Dean, que estaba un poco lejos de ahí me hizo seña con la mano para que me acercara a él y así lo hice.

—Dean, estamos en pleno entierro.

—No es lo que crees —me sonrió. Cínico— He querido hablar contigo. 

—Yo también, pero no es el momento.

—Es el adecuado, lo prometo. La verdad es que, me preocupa mi hermano, hemos estado alimentándonos mal, no hay dinero, así que, pensé en pedirte un poco de dinero... —se alzó de hombros como restando importancia— pensaba que a cambio podría ayudarte en lo que quieras, últimamente te he notado tenso. 

Me negué inmediatamente, mirando de lejos a Sam, su hermano. Es verdad que se veía desmejorado, bueno, ambos en realidad. 

—No, Dean, tú puedes venir cuando quieras, no tenemos inconveniente en ofrecerte alimentos. 

Se negó completamente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, quitándose su boina (muy característica en segunda clase).

—No ¿Cómo podría venir solo por alimento? sería...es decir, por mi está bien, pero Sam se sentiría humillado —dijo mirando al mencionado.

—Dean —y volvió la mirada a mi, casi me dejaba sin aliento por ello. Sé que Gabriel se enojará, porque para empezar no lo estoy consultando en esta decisión, pero— Te confiaré un trabajo, te pagaré por ello claro, necesito a alguien que me ayude con la seguridad y otras cosas que te iré revelando después, puede que tú y tu hermano quieran...

Ni bien había terminado la frase, Dean asintió sonriendo.

—Habían otras formas de decirme que me querías a tu lado, sabía que extrañarías lo que...

—Dean —le recriminé— déjate de tonterías.

—Como quieras, acepto lo que sea que me pidas.

Suspirando porque parecía no entender que esa clase de comportamientos no eran permitidos y que ademas eran castigados, solo asentí.

—Vuelve al alba, te tendré más detalles del trabajo —cortando la conversación con lo dicho, ambos nos encaminamos de nuevo hacía aquel entierro ya casi por culminar. 

Quizá si podrían ser de ayuda ambos jóvenes, aunque mi puesto estuviera en peligro por involucrar ajenos. De cualquier manera, Gabriel y yo ya no sabíamos bien que hacer y nos habíamos quedado sin opciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque si describiré asesinatos, estos no serán muy gráficos, aún así decidí poner la advertencia. 
> 
> Espero que les guste. Quedo disponible ante cualquier duda o sugerencia.


End file.
